


Communion

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Apes & Monkeys, Drabble Sequence, Extra Treat, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Size Kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: James Conrad longs to not only communicate with Kong, but to belong to him, body and soul...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

James Conrad had chosen to stay on Skull Island, because there was nothing to return to in the world he had left behind.

Weaver made a choice to leave the island, and Conrad knew that she would do her best to forget what she had seen there. Conrad didn’t blame her. If there had been anything or anyone for him in the world beyond the island’s shores, he would have seen the place as cursed and departed too.

It was a towering presence in his thoughts and dreams that bound Conrad to Skull Island – the terrifying majesty that was Kong.


	2. Chapter 2

Conrad remained with the Iwi, working alongside the villagers and learning their ways. In time, like Marlow before him, he began to understand them.

As one of them, Conrad felt more intensely the protectiveness of Kong. And at night he found himself whispering prayers to the godlike King of Skull Island.

If only he could be more than an inconspicuous, insignificant scrap to Kong… he would never admit his feelings to a living soul, not even to the Iwi, but Conrad longed to be closer to the great one – to speak with him, to touch him, and to be his.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kong visited the Iwi village, it was a time of reverential celebration. And it seemed to Conrad that since his own arrival, the mighty ape came to the Iwi settlement more frequently.

Kong’s eyes appeared to be drawn to Conrad each time he stood among those who came forward to welcome and worship the King. 

And one sunrise, as Conrad stood beside two Iwi maidens bearing offerings of fruit for the ape monarch, Kong reached down with one gigantic hand and picked Conrad up, holding him in his broad palm.

Kong’s eyes were full of tenderness, and Conrad gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

There were times now when Kong visited and Conrad alone came out to greet him.

Conrad had always known that Kong was no mere animal. A human-like intelligence shone from Kong’s eyes, and Conrad ached to find a way to communicate with Kong.

He decided to try simple hand gestures, a primitive sign language. With each movement of Conrad’s arms, Kong’s gaze followed, filled with concentration.

And Kong did not merely parrot Conrad’s motions back to him. In reply, he made hand movements of his own, balancing Conrad on one palm while motioning with his other hand, uttering soft grunts.


	5. Chapter 5

One morning, Kong growled gently and made the sign for “up”, placing one enormous hand on the ground for Conrad to step on.

As Conrad lay in Kong’s palm, the King began to undress him, not tearing Conrad’s clothes but carefully peeling away each flimsy later of cloth with a delicate touch that Conrad could not have imagined such a gigantic creature capable of.

The skin of Kong’s hand was like sleek, soft leather both cradling and caressing Conrad’s naked body. Conrad moaned as the tip of Kong’s massive forefinger lowered to lightly stroke the length of his hard cock.


	6. Chapter 6

Conrad almost whimpered at Kong’s loving, possessive touch, writhing in Kong’s palm and locking eyes at last with the King. He moaned Kong’s name, and sensed that Kong was caressing himself at the same time when he saw an expression of ecstasy on the great beast’s face.

Conrad’s whole body was alive with desire, and his soul was awakened in a way it had never been with another human. The rising sun glowed like the stained-glass windows of a church, and Conrad’s cry of Kong’s name as they came to rapture was a hymn of sweet surrender to his God.


End file.
